colettescapefandomcom-20200215-history
Astolfo
Sheet Basics *Level: 1 *Magic Skills: Charm, Contract Magic, Detect Thoughts, Devour Light and Life, Domination, Scrying, Shapechange (Celestial), Shapechange (Devil), Suggestion, Tentacles, Trap the Soul *Mundane Skills: Alertness, Deception, Firearms, Laws, Negotiation, Prodigious Strength *Connections Skills: The Fated, Top-Shelf Ancient Baatorian Baalphegor *Making Skills: Metalcrafting, Thematic Item Enchanting, Thematic Spell Crafting *Trick: Belief is Power: With a Skilled roll or an Action Point, Astolfo can always perform an action that speaks to his beliefs (faction, religion, or otherwise) as long as he can reasonably explain how the action ties in to those beliefs. *Complication: Belief is Trouble: The Doctrine of the Heartless can make it hard to get along with some people, and his prominent usage of their symbology makes it clear how he operates. *Complication: Ancient Baatorian: While Baalphegor's influence prevents him from being hunted down and exterminated, Astolfo's true nature is anathema to baatezu, tanar'ri, obyriths alike–and while the yugoloths do not wish to see him annihilated, they have no qualms about threatening to reveal his identity. *Complication: Hedonistic Tastes: Astolfo has a predilection for the finer things in life, even when chasing after them might not necessarily be the wisest course of action – and the pleasures of an exemplar of evil can be disquieting (to say the least) to others. Combat Universal Actions Attack Action: Melee Basic Attack, At-Will, Melee, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Ranged Basic Attack, At-Will, Range 5, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Charge, At-Will Astolfo moves up to his speed to a square adjacent a creature and makes a Melee Basic Attack against it. Each square of movement must bring him closer to the target. Astolfo cannot Charge through difficult terrain. Role Action: Assess, At-Will Astolfo rolls a d6 and asks the DM that many questions from the lists below. About an enemy: • How many Hit Points does it have? • Summarize its powers? • What are its special traits? • Is it carrying anything strange or unique? About the encounter: • Who is really in charge? • What can I use against the enemies? • What can they use against me? • Are there hidden doors or traps? • Are there hidden enemies? No Action: Rally, 2/Encounter Special: Astolfo may only use this on his turn, but he may use it at any point in his turn, even while incapacitated. Astolfo spends an Action Point. He regains 4 Hit Points (5 with Resilient) and gains an additional use of his Reserve Spell (Jangling Hiter Ammunition). Combat Class: Magician *Feature: Cyclic (Star Mage): Astolfo has three Encounter Spells: Canian Ice Ammunition, Canian Ice Ammunition, and Jangling Hiter Ammunition. Once he uses any one of these, it is unusable in the next two tactical combats. Astolfo can use up to two Encounter Spells per encounter, not including his Reserve Spell. Attack Action: Disorienting Shot, At-Will, Range 10, Damage 2 Effect: If the target attempts to move on its next turn, it must make a saving throw. If it fails, it falls prone. Attack Action: Unnatural Aim, At-Will, Range 10 Astolfo deals 2 damage to the target with no attack roll. This counts as a 5 for the purpose of Role Boosts. Attack Action: Canian Ice Ammunition, Encounter Spell (×2), Range 10, Damage 3 Effect: Until the end of Astolfo's next turn, the target does not take a turn, may not be targeted by any powers, and does not suffer nor benefit from any effect. Attack Action: Jangling Hiter Ammunition, Encounter Spell/Reserve Spell, Range 10, Damage 3 Effect: The target is restrained (escape ends). Combat Role: Controller *Control Boost: When Astolfo rolls a 3 to 6 on an attack, he may choose to either slow the target until the end of its next turn, or to slide the target 3 squares. Role Action: Sap Strength, At-Will, Range 10 The target is weakened until the end of its next turn. Immediate Interrupt: Save Again, Encounter Trigger: An enemy succeeds on a saving throw. Astolfo spends an Action Point. The enemy must reroll the saving throw. Combat Feats *Defenses: Resilient: Astolfo may use Rally twice per encounter. Whenever Astolfo regains Hit Points, he regains an additional Hit Point. A 3 counts as a pass on his saving throws. *Minor Role: Minor Striker: Once per encounter, when Astolfo hits with an attack, he deals an extra 2 damage. Additionally, once per encounter, as a Role Action, he can shift 1 square.